


Cross my Heart

by GriiffinWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death, Fluff, Healing Magic, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Medication, Nightmare's Gang - Freeform, Sadness, Self-Hatred, Short, Sickness, Suicide mention, shortfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/pseuds/GriiffinWrites
Summary: Nightmare knew something was up with Cross.Then the line fell dead.~~Sad shortfic for SkylerSkyhigh and xXUndertale_LoverXx because they are such amazing writers, and and their series Nightmare's gang is great.





	Cross my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/gifts), [xXUndertale_loverXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/gifts).



> Okay so i really wanted to do a collab  
> Then this idea came to my head and i had inspiration to write  
> So i ditched the collab idea (i didn't know how to ask someone to do it with ;3;) and i wrote this.  
> WHOOOOO-  
> Cheers to mah favorite writers!
> 
> i'm sorry this is so short and bad aa  
> I would've made it longer but i couldn't determine a word count

It all started when Nightmare was casually sitting on the couch, knitting.

Nightmare hums as he threads the string together, allowing himself to relax as his schedule was particularly vacant today. He wouldn't need to go anywhere, just chill on the sofa.

Then Cross wanders his way in, his face clearly showing that the other was exhausted. Nightmare blinks up, noticing the skeleton, and wonders why Cross looks so tired and sickly. He quirks a bone brow to himself, but doesn't say anything.

Cross joins him on the couch, allowing a smile to mask on his face. He was some what glad they had no missions today, but still wanted to hide his pain from Nightmare. "Hey," He awkwardly greets the dark skeleton. Nightmare, hearing Crosses voice had a hint of scratchiness to it, immediately knew something was up in the back of his mind. "Hey." He calmly replies. He silently wondered what Cross was doing here. "..Whatcha doing?" He asks.

Cross just shrugs nonchalently, watching Nightmare carefully knit the string together.

Nightmare, being the worrywart he is, asked how the smaller skeleton was doing. 

Cross shrugs again slightly, starting to speak. "I'm go-"

Cross is interrupted by a cough.

"-good, thanks,"

Nightmare immediately springs up, prepared to check if Cross is healthy. "Are you feeling okay?" He asks, wanting to make sure the small skeleton is safe

Cross nods. "Yes, I'm fine." He lies through his teeth.

Nightmare raises his bone brows, seeing through the lie. "Are you sure?"

Cross rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, i'm _hic_ fine,"

Nightmare cringes and gives him a stern look. Cross quietly glances away, hoping Nightmare wouldn't say anything. Nightmare just silently goes back to knitting.

"Cross.."

"I'm fine,"

"But-"

"I said i'm fine!" Cross snaps, anger washing over his face. Nightmare blanks out, having not ever seen him be like this. Cross regrets his words, getting up from the soft couch.

"Just.. you don't need to worry about me," Cross flees to his room, tears threatening to spill. He slams the door, pressing against and falling the floor crying. He tried to hide his sobs as he winces, his stomach churning. Nightmare just sits there, his face scrunching up in doubt.

He gets up and chases after Cross, finding his room locked shut. Nightmare knocks in panic, only to be greeted with no response. He knocks again, only louder. Cross groans, feeling sicker to his stomach. 

"Cross, open the door!"

...

"Cross, please!""

"Leave me alone!" Cross yells back, exploding in a fit of coughs afterwards. Nightmare's eye lights widen and he pounds on Cross' door desperately. "Cross, open up! As your leader i need to make sure you're healthy!" He calls. 

Nightmare is only left with more silence, aside from the quiet sobbing behind the locked door.

He sadly gives up, slumping back to the living room. He falls onto the sofa, continuing his activity. He quietly swears under his breath as he repeatedly slips up and fumbles with his tools on hand.

Time passes and the day falls, Nightmare having trouble sleeping and Cross left in his rooming staring blankly at the cieling.

~~

The following days, things only got worse. Cross would cough and hiccup more often, and end up excusing himself from any missions or duties of the gang they had and often stay couped up in his room.

This caused all the gang members to worry about him, continuing to ask him 'are you okay?' or 'is something wrong?' only for Cross to always answer with a simple 'I'm fine' or find some sort of distraction or excuse to leave.

Nightmare has planned to confront him about it, but things always came up. He knew Cross was getting sick and the only thing he could do was watch.

That only cascaded into doubting himself, along with a depressive state of blaming himself for his gangs problems. This caused even more worry, as everything was slowly going wrong.

Then came his chance.

He knocked.

"Cross, are you there? We need to have a talk,"

Silence.

"Cross, i'm serious."

No luck. 

"I'm coming in.."

He squeezes his eye sockets shut, and opens the door to present a coughing Cross, tissues, and a fact Cross can't deny.

"Cross... Why didn't you tell us?" Nightmare softly asked, approaching the sick monster and sitting down on the others bed slowly.

Cross slightly shrugs. "T-Tell you what?" He muttered. Nightmare facepalmed, and Cross sighed. It was too pain stakingly obvious that Cross can't even try.

"You're sick, why didn't you tell us? We could've helped.." Nightmare says with care for him in his voice. Cross slumps, staring between his legs as tears want to spill. "Cross, tell me what's wrong," Nightmare demands, wanting to make sure they're safe.

"I-I didn't want you to worry about me.." He quietly says, coughing. "You're usually busy enough... I _hic_ didn't want to be a burden," He sobs, admitting.

Nightmare hugs the skeleton, whispering to them. "You're not a burden. I care about you and my gang more then my own life. The fact you lied and tried to hide it only hurt me more. I care about you, so next time tell me, so i can help you," he reassures and explains, making Cross feel better yet guilty.

From there, Nightmare made sure Cross was healthy and got him medication, even though Cross wouldn't take it.

Though it only got worse from there...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I absolutely love the series Nightmare's Gang so i had to write this. Plus Cross has a special place in my heart so i had to.
> 
> If you have any ideas or requests, leave them in the comments.


End file.
